


Призрак тебя

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Murder, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Саше надо было где-то жить, и он остался жить в голове Руслана. И только там





	

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home (с)

 

Здрасьте-пожалуйста. Пришел, рюкзак куда-то в темноту памяти бросил, осмотрелся и сразу решил: «Я буду жить тут». Руслан не возражал. «Прямо как я хотел — жить вместе. А ты всегда боялся». Руслан снова даже не пытался возражать, ведь и правда боялся. Но теперь-то бояться уже нечего, теперь чего уж страшнее.

Так в его голове поселился Саша.

Потому что Саше нужно было продолжать где-то жить.

Оказывается, люди по стране пропадают десятками в день, сотнями в месяц, тысячами ежегодно. Оказывается, столько же не находят и никогда не найдут. Пропадают так же странно, как Саша. Он вернулся домой из института, пообедал, потом вышел куда-то. И с собой взял только телефон и ключи, больше ничего. Телефон нашли на рынке. Пытавшиеся его сбыть перекупщики божились, что тот просто в канаве валялся, но, в любом случае, Саши рядом не было. Никаких долгов, кроме пары хвостов в институте, никаких опасных связей, кроме самого Руслана, никаких неприятностей. Руслан на всякий случай всех своих перетряс — а вдруг об их отношениях кто-то узнал? Но нет, тогда бы наверняка их просто избили: и его, и Сашку. На худой конец, тело найти было бы просто — его оставили бы там же, где убили: эти ребята бесхитростные. Да и ментов не боятся.

То есть Саша просто пропал. Возможно, его похитили пришельцы, и у них Сашка изучает новые планеты или рассказывает об устройстве человеческой психики и очень притом тоскует по дому, но главное, что он там живой. Может быть, Саша провалился в параллельный мир. Скучает по маме, но по Руслану ему скучать некогда, потому что мир полон благородных прекрасных эльфов в сияющих доспехах. И пусть не вспоминает, а все-таки живой. Надо сказать, пришельцы или маги параллельных миров сделали отличный выбор, похитив именно его: парень, который животных любил, пожалуй, больше, чем людей (в этом Руслан не мог его не поддержать, хотя сам не любил ни тех, ни других). Настолько добрый, что мама выбирала ему светлые свитера и белые рубашечки. И да, мама покупала ему по крайней мере половину той одежды, что он носил. Для нее он стал чуть ли не безупречным сыном. Но даже зная о нем то, чего не было известно маме, Руслан в эту безупречность верил. В конце концов, не будь Саша настолько светлым, с капелькой какого-то безбашенного безумия, Руслан не влюбился бы так наверняка, навсегда.

Когда такое чувство к девушке — это край, надо жениться. Почувствовав это к Саше, Руслан в первую очередь попытался избить его, но «домашний мальчик» расшатал ему два зуба и заставил корчиться на земле от удара в живот. На логичный вопрос, где он научился так драться, Саша ответил: «В детдоме».

Наконец, Руслан мог устать за него бояться и сам спрятать его в своей голове. Саша бы скучал по маме, но все-таки был живой.

Для окружающих Руслан не считался ему ни родственником, ни его парой, потому что, конечно, образ идеального сына запятнался бы для матери, узнай она про его ориентацию. Просто хороший друг. И Руслан сам знал, что перегибал палку, отзваниваясь ему домой каждый вечер с одним и тем же вопросом: «Нашли?». Но ответ всегда был отрицательный. Он и сам не верил в то, что когда-нибудь ему ответят: «Ой, да, Руслан, знаешь, я ж совсем забыла тебе позвонить! Нашелся Саша, к бабушке уехал в деревню, а телефон на вокзале украли!». Конечно, давно проверили и его бабушку. Руслан надеялся, что и бывших родителей Саши проверили.

Вся эта история была с налетом мистики, потому Руслан и готов был поверить в пришельцев, в параллельные миры, в собственные паранормальные силы, лишь бы как-то оправдать случившееся. Но спустя почти два месяца мама Саши позвонила сама, и не было никакого облегчения в ее голосе — ее душили слезы. Единственное, что она могла из себя выдавить — только имена их обоих: «Руслан, Сашу…». Это прозвучало как выбитое на мраморе надгробия, будто этой репликой закапывали их обоих в одну могилу. Руслан ее не пожалел, скорее рассердился, огрызнулся:

— Трубку дайте кому-нибудь, кто объяснить сможет.

И вместо объяснений получил: «Вы друг? Сможете подъехать в пятнадцатое отделение полиции?».

И там ничего не объясняли, никаких трупов или фотографий не показывали. Руслан тогда почувствовал — подозревают его, но еще не мог понять, в чем.

— Дача есть? — сразу после представления, припечатал полицейский.  
— У родителей, — не стал врать Руслан.  
— От города далеко?  
— Часа полтора езды.  
— Покажешь?

Отказываться смысла не было, он только кивнул в знак согласия.

— Мне ничего не объяснили, — переходя в наступление, напомнил Руслан. — Я так понял, что Сашку нашли. Он ведь живой?..

Саше надо было где-то жить, и он остался жить в голове Руслана. И только там.

На фотографии лицо у него было белое, как у неразукрашенной куклы. Губы синие, глаза закрытые, руки стянуты за спиной шпагатом до выступившей на порезах крови.  
Саша рассматривал эти фотографии вместе с ним, стоя за его плечом. Болезненно скривил губы, попросил:

— Не смотри. Не запоминай меня таким.

И Руслан послушался, отвел взгляд, снова глядя в глаза полицейскому. Конечно, тот ничего не слышал.

— Твой друг умер, — напомнил тот, вытаскивая еще фотографии, подсовывая, но Руслан уже не поддавался на провокации и не опускал взгляд. Зато смотрел на новые и новые снимки остекленевшими глазами Саша, замерший так пугающе, что на секунду Руслану показалось, что и в его голове он сейчас умрет — рухнет бездыханным телом за спиной и растворится.

— Он пропал семь недель назад… Что-то такое я и подозревал.

— Вы были так себе друзьями или ну… Из этих?

— Че, пля? — тут же огрызнулся Руслан. Защищать было уже некого — Саша жил только в его голове, а самому ему было плевать, даже если бы его теперь тут же забили до смерти. Внутри появилось столько пустоты, что Саше вдруг стало очень и очень просторно, ему и его рюкзаку не нужно было столько места. «Эти фотографии просто смонтированы. Они разыгрывают спектакль, думая, что это я похитил Сашу, вместо того, чтобы искать преступника». — Хотите проверить дачу — давайте проверим. Только побыстрее.

— Я не так вопрос задал. Я хотел спросить — у вас что-то было?

Руслан уже встал из-за стола, уже направлялся к выходу, но остановился, обернулся. Взгляд снова упал на калейдоскоп фотографий, мазнул по ним и Руслан почти физически ощутил, что этим самым сделал Саше больно.

— Слушай, я ведь спрашиваю не для того, чтобы в твое досье внести. Понимаешь, мне нужно знать. Потому что, пока мы поедем изучать твою дачу, ты пройдешь в медицинский кабинет и сдашь некоторые анализы. А потом мы сравним их с теми, что были на трупе. И вот если они совпадают — я хочу спросить сейчас. У вас был секс?

— Два месяца назад? — Руслан усмехнулся, но получилось странно, только половиной лица, вторая отказывалась симулировать безразличие. — Нет. Мы были только друзьями.

Даже если бы у них с Сашей когда-то и был секс, то, во-первых, какие там следы два месяца спустя, а во-вторых, даже опасаясь обвинения в убийстве, Руслан все равно бы соврал. Потому что образ Саши он для матери должен был оставить таким же непогрешимым.

«Следы», — думал он, сидя в отделении и ожидая, когда закончат с осмотром дачи.

— Не думай, — почти приказывал сидящий напротив Саша.

«Трахались ли вы, а то на нем какие-то следы», — все-таки продолжал Руслан, не глядя на призрака.

— Хватит. Смотри, я тут. Все в…

— Придурок, — про себя ответил ему Руслан. Он позволял себе разговаривать с Сашей вслух, только когда был один. — Почему мы и правда не трахались? Что ты там для себя понять пытался?

Саша не ответил, да и не смог бы. Потому что, конечно, это был не настоящий Саша, а тот, что жил у Руслана в голове. А так как сам Руслан не знал, почему тот избегал секса, и Саша в его голове тоже не мог ему рассказать. Мог что-то придумать, но это все равно не было бы правдой. Также этот Саша не знал и о том, как он умер или кто его убил.

Но все-таки, это был Саша. Тот, каким Руслан его помнил.

— И я хорош, — как бы извиняясь, продолжил Руслан. — Тоже все ссал… Что мне башку проломят, если с тобой заметят. Или еще хуже — тебе что сделают…

— Я знал, — кивнул Саша, но Руслан сорвался снова:

— Да нихера ты не знал!.. Во всем этом только одна хорошая сторона — когда что-то самое страшное происходит, этого перестаешь бояться. Только свободным я себя как-то вот нифига не чувствую.

Помолчали. С одной стороны, хотелось побыть одному, посидеть в тишине, с другой стороны, стало страшно и за эту иллюзию, которой, казалось бы, уже ничего не угрожает. Но вот сейчас оставит его Саша одного, со своими мыслями, а вернется уже ходячим зомби с синими губами и инеем на ресницах.

Холода наступили только недели три назад. Когда Саша пропал, было не то чтобы тепло, но и еще не зима. И ведь не дал рассмотреть фотографии, попытаться понять… Нет, для Руслана было ясно, что убили его не сразу после исчезновения. Значит, где-то держали и все это время… «следы оставляли».

Руслан скрипнул зубами, как от резкой боли, глухо спросил, не желая знать ответа:

— Тебе было страшно? Больно?.. Или ты думал, что тебя отпустят, когда все закончится, и готов был терпеть?

— О чем ты? — спросил Саша. — Я был все это время с тобой. Тут, — он указал на голову. — Если мне и было страшно, то только за тебя.

Спазмом схватило горло. Но Руслан только лицо в ладони спрятал, сложился в три погибели, а не плакал. Так и сидел в темноте, со звенящей пустотой в голове.

Его отпустили во втором часу ночи — просто отдали ключи от дачи и выставили за дверь. Но домой он вернулся без приключений, в твердой уверенности, что не повезет тому, кто рискнет на него нарваться.

Мать попробовала высказать за позднее возвращение — оборвал чем-то резким, и она ушла обратно в спальню; не привыкать, года три назад возвращался под утро и пьяный, а теперь только два часа ночи, и он трезвый и злой.

Не раздеваясь и даже обуви не сняв, лег поперек кровати, лицом вниз. Лежал и слушал, как тикают настенные часы. Не поднимая головы произнес:

— Я на твои похороны не пойду.  
— Почему? — тут же огорченно отозвался Саша.  
— Потому что с меня станется падать на твой гроб и кричать: «Закопайте меня с ним».  
— Да брось. Ты совсем не такой.

Руслан развернулся, резко сел, скинул кроссовки. Саша сидел в компьютерном кресле, спокойный и живой.

— Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь? — резко спросил Руслан, стягивая свитер. — Ты хоть представляешь, что ты для меня значил?

— Представляю, — кивнул Саша, развел руками так, будто стены были увешаны его фотографиями. — Ведь я тут. Внутри тебя. И я вижу все, что было — все твои сомнение, неприятие, ненависть. Потом осознание, злость и снова ненависть… А еще твою тягу. И желание. Мне очень жаль, что я не знал этого раньше. Почему ты не говорил мне об этом? Зачем изображал из себя крутого и независимого, словно это мне было больше надо. Вроде секс с тобой — особая милость, которую я должен заслужить.

Тикали часы, глухая улица вымерла на ночь, Руслан смотрел на пустое компьютерное кресло и представлял в нем человека, который тут когда-то давно и в самом деле так же сидел, только днем. И мать так же была дома, и они разговаривали вполголоса, чтобы не подслушали. Саша даже не говорил тогда, точно мурлыкал, и голос этот согревал что-то внутри. С иллюзией такого не было, она была чем-то отчаянным, последним уголком для призрака прошлого.

— Я думал, что у нас много времени, — признался скорее сам себе, чем призраку, Руслан. — Думал, что… сегодня дома мама, но потом… потом я как-нибудь подгадаю момент, когда ее или твоей не будет. Или смогу взять ключи у кого-то из друзей. Или дача, да. Дача… Там, конечно, холодно и темно зимой, и сортир на улице, но есть печка и нормальная кровать.

Они думали, что он вывез Сашу на дачу, изнасиловал и убил. Что он способен был поступить с ним так, хотя он, со всеми такой смелый и настырный, с Сашей не решался даже заговорить о том, что между ними возможен секс.

All that lies in me,  
All that dies in me.  
How can I live without you? (с)

***

На похороны, само собой, не мог не прийти. Но и обещанной истерики не закатывал, даже не плакал. Только раздражение испытывал ко всем тем людям, что пришли. Все их пустые разговоры о бытовом, о жизни, будто она и правда продолжалась. Словно можно было жить дальше без Саши.

Как-то получилось, что в поисках того, кто смог бы понять и разделить это ощущение пустоты, Руслан и оказался к матери Саши ближе всего. Она ни с кем ни о чем не разговаривала, молча плакала, закрыв рот и нос платком, но появление Руслана, его вмешательство в свое личное пространство встретила как должное, даже кивнула, разрешая.

— Страшно-то как… — отрывая платок от лица, прошептала она, не поднимая головы.   
— Кажется, было бы не так больно, будь это авария или еще что-то… Почему? За что?

Ей сложно было объяснить именно потому, что она была матерью. Испортить, растоптать и уничтожить то, что чисто. Отчасти Руслан понимал это чувство: это оно по началу и заставило его остановить внимание на Саше. Доказать себе и ему, что он не идеальный. И окончательно переклинило Руслана как раз тогда, когда доказал.

Саша мог за себя постоять. Он никогда не стал бы жертвой; у его убийцы наверняка должны были оставаться следы сопротивления. Стоило искать того, кто без видимых причин ходил последние несколько недель с разбитым лицом. Кого-то, у кого тоже была дача за городом.

Эти вымершие зимой маленькие поселки, где почти не бывает людей после сбора урожая. Как отдельный пустой мир. Наверняка умирать там было страшно.

Саша на свои похороны реагировал спокойно, только молчал, засунув руки глубоко в карманы светло-бежевой куртки, стоял спиной к Руслану и к матери, лицом к разрытой яме.

— Ты ведь теперь не уйдешь? — спросил Руслан. Он не мог представить себе лица Саши в этот момент. Он все еще был в центре тающего айсберга, по краям которого вместо воды проступал образ трупа. Иллюзия Саши за эти дни побледнела.

— Нет. Раз я тебе нужен, то пока побуду здесь.

Руслан кивнул, снова переключил внимание на сидевшую рядом женщину.

— В ментовке что сказали? Меня они только мордой в фотографии ткнули, а объяснять ничего не стали.

Мама Саши лишь рукой помахала, прижав платок к лицу теснее — не до того, не спрашивай. От солидарности и понимания этой боли Руслан приобнял ее за плечи.

— Его найдут, — ровным голосом пообещал он.

— Как же, — глухо возразила женщина через сложенную ткань. — Они два месяца найти не могли, пока над ним там издевались… Только когда его выбросили, они обнаружили. Будут они убийцу искать, конечно. Ты ведь не знаешь, они тебя подозревали.

— Знаю, — кивнул Руслан. Изображать безразличие было просто: внутри по-прежнему была только звенящая пустота. — Но вы же им не поверили.

Вместо ответа она только кивнула.

***

Дома снова лицом вниз свалился в кровать, предварительно задернув шторы. Не хотелось включать компьютер или музыку, при мысли о еде к горлу подкатывал ком, разговаривать тоже был не в настроении. Единственное, что было нужно, — это напиться и покурить.

— Мы бы все равно не смогли быть счастливы, — попытался успокоить Саша, занявший свое место в кресле. Руслан повернул голову, глянув на него одним глазом, вместо всего, что мог, сказал только:

— Нахер иди.

— Ты слишком многого боялся. Не смог бы жить и не думать о том, что может случиться… Потом попытался бы сбежать, сказав, что этим защищаешь меня… Ты не смог бы объяснить родителям, друзьям — почему время идет, а у тебя все нет девушки. Почему ты живешь со мной. Это постепенно отравляло бы нас обоих.

Странно, что из них двоих боялся только Руслан. Для Саши это все казалось нормальным, будто он жил где-то на западе, и единственной проблемой было признаться матери. Но у Руслана были другие знакомства и другая компания, другие обстоятельства.

А впрочем, это и не было важным. Просто существовала нереализованная тяга, которую для себя признавал и пока пытался концентрироваться только на ней.

— Сравнил тоже, — буркнул Руслан, снова забываясь в темноте пропахшего пылью жёсткого покрывала. — Даже если б ты женился… Даже если бы разговаривать со мной перестал… Не могу вообще представить ничего хуже того, что случилось.

— Медленная смерть и выгорание от таких отношений, — тут же нашелся Саша. — Когда ты вроде живой снаружи, а внутри уже пусто.

— Как я сейчас, — согласился с последним Руслан. — Раз… И все. Закончили. Даже шанса попробовать и ошибок наделать не дали… Да и ты тоже предпочел бы два года мучиться со мной, чем два месяца неизвестно где.

Саша подумал, скрипнул креслом, наконец вздохнул:

— Хоть целую вечность. Предпочел бы мучиться с тобой. К тому же… Ты боялся. А я бы вечером возвращался из института, ставил бы чайник, улыбался, и все снова было бы в порядке.

— До утра, пока ты снова не уйдешь.

— Но ведь ты думаешь о том, что это лучше, чем если бы меня унизили, растоптали, покалечили и оставили бы с этим жить?

На этот раз вздохнул Руслан — всем телом, как показавшийся над водой кит.

— Я думаю о том, что гроб был закрытый. Вроде они должны внутри белым атласом прошиваться… Не уверен. Хотя, да, это я в фильмах видел, а тут тот же ящик, в которых фрукты на рынок привозят, только дешевым ситцем обитый. Но я бы хоронил тебя в белом атласе. В твоей зимней пижаме. Может, тогда бы ты наконец согрелся.

Покоя не давали посиневшие губы и обычная хлопковая рубашка на фотографиях. Потом ледяная земля, которую приходилось долбить ломами. Казалось, что Саше до весны будет холодно, пока не прогреется до самого гроба почва.

— Я любил тебя, — признался Руслан пустому компьютерному креслу и темноте, а та приняла его дар, забрала с собой.

Ночами снился живой Сашка, шел чуть впереди по тропинке в лес, заманивал куда-то. И Руслан сам себе говорил: «Куда, куда ты идешь? Он же мертвый, он тебя на тот свет или в болото заманивает», — но все равно покорно шел. Заманивает, значит так и надо, значит скучно ему там одному. И будильник звенел не как спасение. Руслан в эти секунды ненавидел этот звон почти так же, как убийцу.

Казалось, что следствие никуда не торопится. Мама Саши жаловалась, что следователь кричит на нее, когда она звонит спросить, как продвигается дело. «Конечно, — тут же оправдывала его женщина, — у них же там не только Саша… Пусть лучше живых спасают».

Руслан смириться не мог. Его уже не устраивала даже поимка и последующий суд — он думал о том, что тот, кто убил Сашу, и сам должен умереть. Не было никаких изощренных планов мести с выжиганием раскаленным гвоздем имени Саши на коже: Руслан хотел просто убить того человека. Спокойные сны сменились на кошмары, в которых он кого-то забивал до смерти, но, из-за того, что лица не знал, это все были его бывшие друзья, к убийству, конечно же, не причастные.

Как бы ни было тошно, а время шло. Наступили Новогодние праздники, и у Руслана от ярости сводило зубы, когда он думал, что убийца еще жив и сейчас празднует.  
И в то же время чувство теплой, нереализованной любви к мертвецу не проходило. Руслан пытался отказаться от иллюзии присутствия Саши, но когда совсем припирало, когда становилось невыносимо тоскливо, Саша садился напротив, сложив руки перед собой, как примерный ученик, и спрашивал:

— Лучше?

И приходилось согласиться, что да, лучше. Ненамного, но все-таки.

Любовь к Саше была именно какой-то потусторонней, будто извне занесенной. Словно с первым же рукопожатием он посадил в Руслане зерно симпатии, которое под светом Саши же, как солнца, выросло во что-то, что уже нельзя было выкорчевать. И Руслан так и относился к этому — он обвинял Сашу в своей любви, считал, что тот должен за нее отвечать. Наверное, что-то нехорошее случилось бы, если бы Саша сказал, что это не его проблемы. Но тот, как ни странно, ответственность эту принимал. Он однажды признавался, что девушки никогда не любили его. Могли дружить с ним, но для их но для более глубокой симпатии Саша был слишком правильным и домашним. Руслан мог это понять, а все же иногда бесился — ему отчего-то казалось, что Саша потакает ему только потому, что его наконец-то кто-то полюбил. Но это было не так. Теперь сложно было сказать, что сам Саша находил в Руслане, ведь его трудно было назвать положительным даже на период начала их отношений. Всякие чувства — нереализованные желания, паника за будущее, сама любовь, в Руслане перемалывались в агрессию. И, не вступая больше в открытые драки, он все равно оставался на Саше синяками — то слишком сильно сожмет запястье, то ударит вроде как в шутку, по-дружески, а все-таки больно.

Что случается с деревом, когда умирает солнце? Любовь должна была засохнуть и отпасть, как чужеродная ему. Но нет, эта любовь сама стала солнцем, превратилась в иллюзию живого Саши.

Иногда казалось, что весь мир готов сжечь, чтобы только убить вместе со всеми того, кто забрал Сашу. И в такие минуты никого не было жалко — ни детей в колясках, ни собственную мать, ни себя. Эта агония казалась вечной.

И ненавидел всех только потому, что этот мир имел наглость жить дальше как ни в чем не бывало.

***

Мама Саши иногда звонила, просто так, будто они, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, стали друзьями. Руслан мог ее понять — эти звонки и для него были чем-то, напоминавшим, что не для него одного мир остановился. Позвонив как-то, к весне ближе, она начала с задумчивого:

— Знаешь…

И Руслан насторожился, что-то в этом «знаешь» показалось ему похожим на: «Это не телефонный разговор».

— Слушайте, давно у вас не был… — пожалуй, что еще с тех времен, когда заходил в их квартиру к живому Саше. Возвращаться туда было больно. Трудно представить, как эта женщина жила в квартире с опустевшей комнатой. Намного страшнее, чем призрак в голове. — Я после работы заеду.

Чувствовал — что-то важное, зацепка. И ощущение было, как у охотничьего пса, вышедшего на добычу.

А еще это страшное чувство дежавю, едва не заставившее пожалеть, что согласился. Будто без него этот двор и это место замерло, и тут еще мог жить Саша, хотя об этом Руслан никогда не думал и не представлял, а все же что-то сродни разочарованию коснулось его души, когда дверь открыла мама, а не сам Саша. Первые ее слова даже не слышал, настолько был выбит из колеи, а потом переступил порог, кивнул, скорее наобум сказал:

— Чаю бы.

— Интернет вообще полезная вещь, — слишком издалека заходила женщина, но Руслан молчал. Чувствовал — даже это важно. Ей нужно просто собраться с духом. — Знаешь, когда только решила ребенка из детдома взять, разное же в голову лезло. Что оно, может, так радостно в рекламах только, а он меня ночью зарежет и… Это, конечно, было до того, как Сашу увидела. Но тогда понятно — волнения всякие. Тогда был форум для таких же мам, которые решились или решаются. Я сначала читала, потом зарегистрировалась, чтобы про свою историю рассказать — хотелось же всему свету… Я туда не так давно заглядывала — просто захотелось… Ты не подумай, это не как когда кошка умерла, и через месяц за новой едешь… Я ужасалась, что было бы с Сашей, не забери я его домой. Вот и пришло в голову, что может еще кому-то можно помочь, если разрешат… Если…

— Что там писали? — перебил Руслан. Он готов был многое слушать, но не про нового сына.

— Предупреждали детей одних дома не оставлять, когда приходит один… Из органов опеки. Они ведь в принципе без родителей не имеют права приходить, а этот, вроде как… все норовил как свой, как давний знакомый. Будто он друг семьи и просто на чай зашел. Может, оно и неплохо, легче как-то, все-таки проверка всегда немного нервная была. Но там писали, что он приставал к кому-то из детей… То есть я знаю, к кому, но говорили, что не единичный случай. Думают собираться, писать заявление, хотя оно все такое… Вроде как и не серьезное, и сажать не за что. Может, с должности только снимут.

— Сашу тут он проверял? — понял Руслан. Он уже почти верил, что они нашли убийцу.

— Саша его не любил. Говорил, что он к нему до сих пор как к ребенку… И как ребенка все норовил то по голове потрепать, то плеча коснуться… Он приходил раз в полгода, может чаще. Я перед ним благоговела — от его отчета зависело, останется ли Саша у меня жить. Достаточно ли хорошая я мама… Ты ведь не представляешь, как сложно было одной получить права на усыновление… Вот я и старалась, работала, чтобы дома выглядело так, что Саша ни в чем не нуждается. И иногда этот… хмырь… — слово она произнесла выделив паузой, но с явным наслаждением, — приходил, когда меня дома не было.

— Саша мог за себя постоять.

— Я знаю. Я его когда из детдома забирала, он тем еще забиякой был… Получается, как-то же он Сашу из дома выманил…

— Пока еще не подтвердили, что он, — поправил Руслан, но сам себе не верил. Поднял голову на стоявшего у двери Сашу, взглядом спросил — помнит или нет? Сможет рассказать, ответить? Но Саша отрицательно покачал головой — он точно знал только то, что знал сам Руслан. — А дача у него где?..

— Откуда же я знаю… Говорят, из его воспитанников сейчас никого не ищут, но раньше… Было два случая, но на них особо и внимания не обратили — дети неблагополучные, такие часто из приемных семей сбегают… А с Сашей он просчитался. Ему незачем было сбегать… Или не просчитался, не искали же его, пока этот там…

И губы поджала, то ли не знала, как словами выразить, то ли вслух этого говорить не хотела.

— Его проверяют теперь. И дачу наверняка проверят. Если у него, конечно, еще где-то дачи нет… Машина у него есть. Так что, я думаю, что… что да, это он.

И впервые за разговор глаза не отвела — смотрела Руслану в глаза внимательно, взглядом передавая все то, чего не могла сказать вслух. Руслан только тогда и понял, что никому он репутацию испортить не смог, и эта женщина насквозь видела не только Сашу и его любовь, но и чувство Руслана и его план мести.

— Если что понадобится, — продолжала она, — то я… Я что угодно. Алиби дам. Скажу, что я убила. Только бы этого… этого хмыря…

И снова перед глазами фотографии, которые, казалось бы, давно забыл.

— Что вы, правда, — будто маленькую, пожурил Руслан. — Это ведь еще доказать надо. А потом суд будет, если виновен, то посадят.

А сам думал о том, что дома за обувницей осталась запылившаяся бита от прошлой хулиганской жизни.

— А никаких фотографий этого «хмыря» нет?

— На сайте приюта были… Он же вроде активиста у них. Был.

***

Удивительно, как мало доказательств нужно было самому Руслану, в отличие от полиции. Узнать какие-то слухи с форумов, потом вломившись на чужую дачу, найти бурое пятно на полу — и все, и уже для себя и для этого человека подписал приговор. Потому что с самого исчезновения Саши внутри зрела собственная беспомощность, слабость. И вот теперь, когда появилась хоть какая-то ниточка, вся она обратилась силой, решимостью. 

Он стоял посреди тесного дачного домика, посреди вымершего на зиму поселка. 

— Тебя тут держали? — спрашивал у пустоты. Боясь себя и своего воображения, оборачивался к пружинистой железной кровати, заправленной старым покрывалом. И тут же отворачивался, боясь увидеть рядом все тот же шпагат или еще что-то, подтверждающее. Он и не хотел больше никаких доказательств, боялся представить полную картинку. А Саша не мог ему ответить, в этом мире пустоты Руслан был один на один со своими страхами и решимостью. — Это тут тебя… убили?.. Сюда привезли? И отсюда выбросили?.. 

Сам не знал, почему из всего именно это пятно привлекло внимание. Просто оно было прямо по центру. Может, стоило заглянуть в сарай, в теплицы, в подвал, и найти что-то там. Но Руслан не мог сдвинуться с места. 

Саша-В-Его-Голове не смог бы ответить ему, потому что знал только то, что было известно Руслану. И все же, появившись четко над пятном, стоя во мраке напротив него, протянул руку, чтобы выдернуть из этих сомнений и ответить, может, даже неправду:

— Да. 

Саша снова ждал его уже дома — охранял от него лежавшую за обувницей биту, как дракон свои сокровища. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты его убивал. Не хочу, чтобы ставил на себе крест. Прошло не так много времени… Это забудется. Если вы все расскажите, то его посадят. Не хочу, чтобы вместо этого сажали тебя. 

Руслан остановился перед ним так же, как в домике дачного поселка — опустив голову. Против собственной судьбы — изображение трупа с инеем на ресницах, улыбающаяся сытая физиономия с фотографии на сайте. И сам Саша, который целовался неумело, в чем-то неловко, но старательно, как старшеклассница. 

— Знаешь, бывает такое… Что если чего-то не сделаешь, то лучше и умереть. Потому что потом всю жизнь жалеть. Я уже тебя спасти не смог, второго промаха я не допущу. 

Выглянула из зала мама, осмотрела скептически, переспросила:

— Мне что ли говоришь что-то?.. 

Но и мама уже стала чем-то более призрачным и несущественным, чем иллюзия Саши, чем фотографии, которые видел один раз в жизни. 

Сашу нельзя было убивать. Это запустило в Руслане какой-то механизм к саморазрушению, и он и сам понимал, что если бы не нашлось, на кого свалить эту смерть, Руслан, возможно, вскоре умер бы сам, спившись. Наложить на себя руки не смог бы, оставив убийцу спокойно жить дальше. Но даже в пьяном угаре ему чудились прохладные Сашкины ладони, трогавшие его лоб, шею, и перед этим призраком становилось так нереально стыдно за себя. 

Наверное, так и доводят людей до ручки, до вступления в секту или до поклонения политическому лидеру. Если бы Руслану показали на кого угодно, да пусть даже на десятилетнюю девочку, и сказали бы: «Сашу убила она», прибавив пару любых надуманных фактов, Руслан бы поверил. Так же взял биту и тоже ждал бы в подъезде.   
Но он отчего-то был уверен, что именно этот человек — виновен. Именно его и будет правильнее всего убить. И, конечно, у Руслана был нож. Но убив так, быстро, он никогда бы не почувствовал себя удовлетворенным. Он выбрал биту именно потому, что хотел забить до смерти человека, превратившего его жизнь в это. Превратившего Сашу в бледный труп с полицейских фотографий. И спокойно дожидался в подъезде, на лестничной клетке напротив квартиры, боялся только одного — что уже кто-то написал заявление, и этого человека арестовали, или что он попытается сбежать из города. 

Зверь всегда чует зверя, готового к охоте, и Павел Семенович тоже остановился за лестничный пролет до ожидавшего его Руслана и не пытался изображать расслабленности или дружелюбия — смотрел исподлобья, будто его уже предупредили. 

— Поговорим? — предложил Руслан. Бита лежала в руке, завернутая в зимнюю куртку, в ней было слишком жарко в подъезде. 

— Я вас не знаю, — отказал Павел Семенович и подниматься не спешил. — Нам не о чем разговаривать. 

Такие не любят сильных противников, и Руслан не понимал, как этот человек мог увидеть жертву в Саше. Как можно было его похитить и убить? Он ведь не был слабым или безответным. 

— Да я как бы тоже тебя не особо знаю. Но знаю кое-что о тебе, — Руслан подманивал его, как жертву. В конце концов, нора этого недохищника была у него за спиной, только там он мог чувствовать себя в безопасности. А Руслан ликовал: он именно этого и добивался — хотел заставить этого человека бояться. И, ощущая себя стоящим на вершине отвесного спуска, с которого только падать, добил ленивым:

— О тебе и Саше. 

— Каком еще Саше? — переспросил Павел Семенович. Может, показалось, что голос дрогнул, а может, именно на этом имени испытанное прежде напряжение дало сбой и прорвалось в голос, но для Руслана это стало последним доказательством, все равно, что показать агрессивно настроенной собаке зубы, и, рывком отделившись от перил, на которые опирался, он зашагал вниз, к человеку, который для него стал просто мишенью — деревянным столбом, обтянутым куском мяса. 

***

Это было днем, ближе к вечеру, когда во дворе еще играли дети, сновали из квартиры в квартиру люди. Руслан не думал о том, что надо сделать так, чтобы его не заметили. Он был занят только тем, чтобы убить прежде, чем его оттащат.   
И в полиции оказался с окровавленной битой, в испачканной одежде, не то чтобы не собираясь отказываться от совершенного — просто замкнулся и не отвечал на вопросы. Не слышал их. Что-то сытое и довольное мурлыкало внутри, не было больше ни той боли, ни страха за себя. Пытался вспомнить, что все то человечество говорит о мести и ее негативном влиянии на душу? Не было давно никакой души, вместо нее была пустота, в которой жила иллюзия. Но и она должна была покинуть теперь — вряд ли Саша смог бы простить ему убийство. 

А на очередной оклик полицейского голову поднял, присмотрелся, узнал в нем того, что фотографии под нос подсовывал, что подозревал — а все же не было к нему теперь никакой ненависти. Что-то этот человек хотел от него узнать, спрашивал о чем-то, и Руслан прищурился, почти виновато, оттого что не расслышал раньше, но опомнился, уцепился за этот образ, как за соломинку. 

— Слушайте, — беззлобно позвал он. — Вы же так и не сказали… Как Саша умер-то? Почему? 

Тучный полицейский с бритым потным лбом, покрасневший от злости, тяжело свалился на стул напротив, отпил воды из пластиковой бутылки и, поморщившись, уже без злобы, скорее растерянно, переспросил:

— Который Саша? 

В темной допросной Руслану на плечи легли холодные руки с тонкими запястьями, на которых проступал кровавый след от шпагата. 

— Кто тебе вообще сказал, что я умирал? — прошелестело у уха, но Руслан все еще понимал, что он один это слышит. — Разве я не обещал быть с тобой, пока нужен тебе? Я ведь еще нужен тебе? 

***

Около полугода назад. 

В бревенчатом домике с низкими потолками было темно и холодно. От каждого шага поскрипывали половицы, шарил по стенам и полу фонарик. 

— Саш, ты не думай, что я садист какой-то, — мягким голосом, который всегда раздражал этой приторностью, говорил Павел Семенович. Саша сидел на старом стуле со связанными за спиной руками, следил только за проминавшимися время от времени половицами. — Я вовсе не хочу тебя мучить или убивать. Честное слово, все еще может закончиться хорошо. Так уже бывало. Я предлагал одну простую игру, и тех, кто на нее соглашался, я потом отпускал. Не веришь? Я могу назвать тебе их имена, ты их знаешь, вы вместе росли. 

Из разбитого носа Саши капало на светло-синие джинсы, на старые доски пола. Он молчал, и нельзя было точно сказать, слушает ли. Павел Семенович согнулся, подвинулся ближе, перестав мельтешить. 

— Это хорошая игра. Тебе понравится, потому что тебе будет хорошо. Не больно, может только неприятно чуть-чуть. А потом я отпущу тебя домой, к маме. Ты скажешь ей, что просто хотел сбежать от нее. Я же говорю, мы часто так делали, и все было в порядке, все оставались счастливы. Тебе нужно просто сделать вид, что ты тоже любишь меня. Что все в порядке и по обоюдному согласию. 

В голове щелкнуло, и шестеренки отказались двигаться — их заклинило на образе Руслана. Он затопил собой все, что было: страх, мысли о смерти, собственную злость и ненависть. Саша усмехнулся громко, выдохнув носом, ответил чужими словами, и собственный голос показался другим:

— Нахер пошел.

Жить в твоей голове  
И любить тебя неоправданно, отчаянно  
Жить в твоей голове  
И убить тебя неосознанно, нечаянно  
Неосознанно, нечаянно (с)


End file.
